


Friends?

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [17]
Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: William needs to report to Jack, but he can't find him.





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'Alternate Universe: Merpeople'.

"Hi, Tom." William Mowett greeted his friend, swimming up to him with a bright smile.

Smiling just as brightly, Tom Pullings hugged him tightly. "William! Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Tom." William kissed Tom's cheek a little shyly. "Do you know where Jack is? I went to report to him, but he wasn't in his office."

Glancing around, Tom gestured for William to follow him and swam off towards a part of Atlantica that few people visited. "He, um, made a friend and has been spending a lot of time with him."

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't necessarily a good thing?" William wondered even as he followed Tom.

Taking William's hand, Tom swam down behind a rock formation and pointed towards one of the bubble rooms that used to house visitors from the surface. "That's why."

Brushing some of Tom's brown hair out of his eyes, William looked in the direction Tom indicated. Inside one of the bubble rooms was, "A human? When did he get here?"

"Jack rescued him from drowning a few days ago," Tom told him, wrapping an arm around William's shoulders. "He's been visiting him every chance he gets, bringing him food and talking to him."

"What should we do?" William asked, slipping his arm around Tom's waist in return. "King Triton doesn't tolerate humans here, not since--"

Tom quickly pressed a finger across William's lips. "I know, but he's our captain and he's been so _happy_ since he rescued Stephen."

"Stephen?" William asked, tugging Tom's hand from his mouth and kissing the palm. "Who's that?"

Nodding in the direction of the bubble room, Tom told him, "The human Jack rescued."

"Here comes Jack." William and Tom ducked down behind the rock.

It didn't do them any good, because Jack peered over the top of it the next moment. "Tom. William, welcome back."

"Captain Aubrey." William straightened up and saluted Jack, trying to be as professional as he could. "Where would you like to take my report?"

Looking amused, Jack gestured towards the center of Atlantica. "Let's do this properly in my office. Tom, would you like to join us?"

"Of course, Captain Aubrey." Straightening up, Tom swam alongside Jack and William.

Deciding to follow Jack's example, William said nothing about his human friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [A Whole New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875885).


End file.
